


Endless Nights

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV), Arrow - Fandom, The Green Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scenes, One-Shot, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hold onto me tight, squeeze my hands and don’t let go.”  Oliver says as he tries to pull her even closer to his chest.</p>
<p>“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances.” Felicity stammered. </p>
<p>It’s so her to try and make him feel better about all of this and for a moment it does - it lifts his spirits for a second - but then as he feels her head fall in his arms, his world is crashing all around him and it’s the first time he’s not sure he can fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I like angst, it does things to the shippers heart. Here’s a fic set post 4x09 and probably early 4x10. I don’t know what it is or why I liked it, but it’s done. So enjoy. Spoilers for 4x09 if you haven’t seen it. Other than that.... I just hope you find some enjoyment in this.

_He can feel her blood running out of her mouth and getting his suit jacket wet. He doesn’t really care about his suit, he cares that the life is literally flowing out of her body._

“Felicity, I need you to stick with me. I’m going to hold you until we get some help. Just hang on for me? Stay with me.”

“Okay…” She responds.

“Hold onto me tight, squeeze my hands and don’t let go.” Oliver says as he tries to pull her even closer to his chest.  


__________________________

  
“I imagined you saying that under different circumstances.” Felicity stammered.

It’s so her to try and make him feel better about all of this and for a moment it does - it lifts his spirits for a second - but then as he feels her head fall in his arms, his world is crashing all around him and it’s the first time he’s not sure he can fix it.

“Mr. Queen…”

“Dr. Vaca is she-“ Oliver said as he stood up from his seat in the waiting room.

“She has a list of extensive injuries. Her left lung collapsed due to a bullet going through, she’s on the ventilator for 3 days that will breathe for her to allow the tissues to heal so she can breath on her own. She had some debris in a valve near where the exit wound was located. She flat lined in surgery while we took it out and patched it but was stable the rest of the time. She’s had significant blood loss so we are giving her 2 liters of blood. She is going to look pale and dull and we’re keeping her in a medical induced coma while she’s on the ventilator. It would be very uncomfortable and scary for her if she were to wake up with it. The coma will also allow the machines to run her body for a few days to allow her to properly heal. All of that to say, she’s incredibly lucky to be alive and has a fairly normal heartbeat and her brain function is normal. She’s going to be sore for a few weeks, but she will be just fine. Mr. Queen.”

“Thank you.”

“First your sister, now your fiancé. I hope I don’t see you on my table any time soon. We are taking her out of recovery and into a private room, your campaign manager said that would be better for you. I’ve spoken with Captain Lance and he has officers outside your door, she will have a guard 24 hours of the day.”

“Can I see her?”

“Yes. She’s going to look very pale and fragile, which she is, but she is also doing what she is supposed to be doing. I’ll have have my nurse walk you to her room once she’s out of the recovery unit which should be in ten minutes. You look like you need a cup of coffee. Grab one then she’ll be ready…. I will send Lisa to walk you to her room.”

“Thank you.”

“You were her emergency contact, is there anyone else we should call?”

“Her mother, who is in town. I will call Donna myself.”  


__________________________

  
He’s sitting by her bed, the chair pulled right up to her side.

He’s not sure how many days it’s been, how many sunsets and sunrises he has missed. Not that it truly matters, the star that makes his world spin isn’t shining right now: she’s lifeless and cold like all of his nightmares coming to fruition.

The smell of a hospital is something he’s all to familiar with, it’s dimly lit and smells of bleach. It’s almost too clean and too sterile for his keen senses. It’s making this all the more real- which he is still trying to fathom how this happened- he’s the one who is supposed to get hurt- he’s the one who is supposed to be in danger at the drop of a hat. It wasn’t supposed to be her.

She’s still sleeping and he’s not willing to leave her side. Until this seemingly endless night passes he doesn’t want to dream.  


__________________________

  
“Oliver… Man, you need to sleep.” Diggle says as he drops off a bag that contains a change of clothes, a phone charger, and a cup of coffee. “If not you at least need to change those clothes. You’ve had them on for two days.”

Oliver looks at Diggle and back to Felicity as he runs his fingers through her hair, not moving.

“Two minutes. The bathroom is right behind me. Change your clothes, put some deodorant on. Splash some cold water on your face. Leave the door open for all I care. I will sit with her while you do it.”

Oliver stands up and takes the bag from Dig’s hand. He enters the bathroom at the foot of her bed, leaving the door wide open.

“John has he slept at all, the past three days?” Donna said as they walk out of Felicity’s room.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.” Dig says as he shakes his head and holds on just a little tighter to his coffee cup.

“He has to sleep, it’s unhealthy for him to worry so much. She’s stable and getting better every day. They are taking out the ventilator tomorrow morning and she should be waking up. Maybe you can get him to go home tonight, just for a few hours? I will stay by her side and call him if something happens.”

“I can try, but I can tell you he won’t do it. He won’t sleep. I don’t know how much you know about Oliver Queen, Donna… But Felicity is his world, his reason for fighting. He’s blaming himself for what’s happened. This is his worst nightmare come to life.”

“I’ve never seen a man love a woman so much.”

“I haven’t either, Donna. They’ve saved each other. If something happens to her, Oliver would lose himself forever. ”  


__________________________

  
He splashes the cold water on his face and rinses his mouth out with mouthwash. He tosses his dirty clothes into the bag that Diggle keeps bringing him every day along with a cup of coffee and some leftovers that Lyla had made for him.

He sinks back into the chair that’s surrounded by flowers and cards from her employee’s at Palmer Tech. There’s a giant teddy bear with a big heart from Curtis and his husband - there are sunflowers from Thea and Laurel and balloons from Donna. He has a permanent spot in the reclining chair next to her bed with just enough distance between them where he still doesn’t feel like he is close enough to her.

He’s pretty sure he hasn’t spoken a full sentence to someone in four days and he’s 100% positive that he has memorized her heartbeat because that’s the only sound that has been given him some form of comfort the past four days.

He knows there are bags under his eyes, he knows he is beyond sleep deprived, and he knows that there is someone who needs to pay for shattering his world into pieces like this but he’s too shaken from all of this to even care right now.

He knows the nurses are doing everything they can- he knows Dr. Vaca is optimistic about her recovery.

None of this really matters to him because it was not supposed to happen like this. He knows she is loved, its evident in all the gifts and those who visit her room. It’s evident on the ring he just placed on her hand. He knows that she’s lucky to be alive and that she’s receiving the best medical attention in the city… But she was never supposed to have the darkness of his world break hers.

He never meant for this to happen.

Dr. Vaca pulls the tube out of her throat and he watches her vitals change for a split second before they return to normal.

“We’ve stopped the IV that was causing her to sleep and are just giving her antibiotics to help keep potential infections away and some fluids to keep her hydrated. She should wake up in a few hours. She’s going to be thirsty and can have a little water, but nothing else. When she does wake up, I will come in to check on her… Try and get some sleep.”

Oliver looks at the ring on her finger saying a silent prayer that he still has a chance at his forever.  


__________________________

  
It’s nearly 96 hours later, or so he thinks, when he finally gives into the weight of his dire need to sleep. He’s not sure how long he closes them - it could be a minute or it could have been seventy. He thinks it’s a dream as he feels the light touch of fingers running them through his hair. It sends shivers down his spine and brings him back to reality. He lifts his head from the side of her bed and sees the blue eyes he was missing staring into his.

This has to be a dream he thinks to himself as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out her glasses sliding them on her face.

“Ouch.” She says hoarsely as she tries to move her arms to the water next to her bed.

“Stay still.” He orders as he fills her cup and helps her take a sip through the straw. He sits down next to her bed and grabs her hand again.

“I didn’t die did I?” She asks.

“Too close for me.” Oliver replies with tears in his eyes. “This was never supposed to happen. It as supposed to be me.”

“I promised you for better or for worse.” Felicity said as she clutched his hand a bit tighter. “I’m not going anywhere.”  


__________________________

  
“It’s the first time he’s slept.” Dr. Vaca said as she closed her chart shut. “You’re doing very well. He was very worried about you, he hasn’t left your side for 4 days.”

“I’m very lucky.” Felicity replied a she runs her fingers through his hair.

“You are. I will check on you in a few hours. Get some rest, we can try some solid foods for dinner tonight if you’re feeling up to it.”

“Thank you Dr. Vaca.”  


__________________________

  
He opened his eyes and her cheeks are slightly filled with color, she’s sitting up right a little more. Her mom on the other side of the bed. There are still IVs and hooks all around her and an oxygen mask with a constant flow of oxygen.

“You were out for a while, Oliver.” Donna said as she stood up and and handed him some coffee. “I think I will give you guys a couple minutes.”

“Thanks, mom.” Felicity said as Donna left the room.

“I thought you died.” Felicity laughed as she moved the IV around her body.

“Not funny.” Oliver said as he took as he cusped her face in his hands. “That is not funny.”

“Lighten up, Oliver. I am going to be just fine.” She watches as the words resonate with him and she can tell she hit a nerve. He takes a deep breath and holds her face a little longer.

“You don’t realize how important you are to me? What happened to you, is my fault. I can’t live with you feeling like you’re going to die any second of every day.” 

She watches the tears fall from his eyes as he buries his hands in his face. She’s never seen a fully broken Oliver Queen and she thinks that is the closest he’s ever been.

She takes his hand and places it over her heart. “I’m right here. You feel that? It beats for you.”

He’s speechless for a minute and she pulls him to her chest and motions for him to join her in the bed. “Come here.”

Oliver hesitates for a second, finally giving in to her, and he slid in next to her.

“Felicity, I don’t know what would become of me if something were to ever happen to you. This was too close.” 

Oliver looks down at her features and her cheeks are his favorite color of flushed, her lips have a smidge of her favorite color applied to them, and her hair is wild and pulled into a pony tail.

She’s his- in the here and now- and while he knows theres vengeance that needs to be delivered onto someone’s door he’s okay waiting for a couple more hours because it was only a few hours ago when he didn’t think he’d be promised his forever. Felicity kisses his cheek and as he pulls her face back up to his, he places a small chaste kiss to her lips before wrapping his arms around her.

He waited ages for her to wake up and there’s so much to discuss and so much avenging he has to do, but in this moment he’s got all the time in the world and that’s all he needs. It’s all he will ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are always appreciated. I hope you all are enjoying hiatus, a little.


End file.
